The Guardians of Pokemon
by HelloThereMyFriends
Summary: The veil protecting our reality has been broken and now the tendrils of chaos seep through the world, bringing madness and suffering to the world of Pokemon. Countries will be wiped of the map. Souls will vanish like stars on the sky. To protect the world, the Gods bring summon the champions of a world long gone to be the shield, sword and salvation of world damned to war.


**POKEMON  
The Guardians of Pokemon**

**The Rise of the Guardians Arc  
**

**I  
Fleeting Dreams**

_"... They are the bulwark against the terror of Chaos, the sword that brings death to the ArchTraitor's armies and the shield the inspires and protects my children. These are my champions, my Guardians, my paragons, and my defenders... and they shall know no fear."  
~ Arceus, the Creator of Pokemon and the Lord of The Gods ~  
_

* * *

**UNKNOWN PLACE  
UNKNOWN TIME**

_"Pikachu!"_

_The world slowed to a blur when Pikachu heard Buneary cry out for his name. The massacre and the screaming of the dying refugees faded into the background and his eyes focused on the airships retreating to the skies. Despite the fading sun shining directly on him, he could make out the silhouette of Buneary clinging on the railings of the airship watching him tearfully. Her arm outstretched in an attempt to bring him up._

_"Pikachu! Please come with me!" Buneary's tears dripped down to her cheeks and Pikachu could sense Buneary's fractured heart shatter into pieces once more. It broke Pikachu to leave her like that._

_But it was no use to bring him up. There was no way he could be saved now. The airships were already hundreds of meters into the air and the captains of the airships refused to come down and die in the massacre around him just to save a few more refugees._

_"Please don't die! Come with me!" Pikachu felt her become more and more desperate._

_"I'm sorry, Buneary. Please live…" Pikachu whispered, tears trickled down on his cheek and dripped to the ground._

_Pikachu could feel Death knock on his doorstep. The massacre around him dwindled their numbers from tens of thousands to a few hundred. They were coming. Yet his gaze never broke off from the airships. Most of them had drifted away into the currents above the clouds yet the airship Buneary was on was still ascending._

_"Pikachu, behind you!"_

_A force of death knocked Pikachu down to the ground and its tendrils stabbed through his back. He could feel his heart instantly fail and his body fall limp in seconds. His eyes slowly closed as he witnessed the remnants of the refugees be torn limb by limb by the demons that plagued their world. _

_As death overtook him and his consciousness faded into nothingness, he could hear Buneary's blood-curling scream echo into nothingness._

_"PIKACHU!"_

.

.

.

**PALLET TOWN, KANTO REGION  
3:30 AM  
**

Pikachu let out a blood-curling scream as he shot up off his bed. His fur was drenched in fur and was straight and frozen like a stalagmite while his heart pounded with adrenaline.

_"Again? That was the fourth nightmare in a row..."_

Pikachu had these weird dream episodes for a few weeks since he and Ash returned from the Alola. Sometimes these episodes would be dreams and sometimes it would be nightmares. His good dreams would usually consist of him and a bunch of Raichu, other Pikachu and Pichu he called his family eating dinner together or he and a ruff looking Piplup (which strangely resembled a _certain _Piplup) annoying each other in the middle of some Arceus forsaken frozen wasteland. Both dreams didn't make sense to him but it felt oddly familiar.

His nightmares usually consisted of him staring to an abandoned wasteland on top of gigantic wall as tall as mountains or he and an Axew (which also resembled a _certain _Axew) using their godlike powers to slaughter an entire army of horrifying mutated Pokemon who had tendrils and horns sticking out of their bodies. Much like his dreams, they both didn't make sense to him but something deep within him harbored deep hatred towards the mutated Pokemon.

Tonight's nightmare was brand new. He didn't expect to see Buneary and most importantly, he didn't expect to die_ horrifyingly_. Of all the dreams and nightmares he had, this was the first time where he actually died. Yet there was something within him that told him that he didn't actually die in that moment but rather _awakened_ or something. He didn't understand that either but it felt oddly familiar too.

It was like he lived another life before this one.

Dismissing his nightmares and dreams, Pikachu looked to his left and saw Ash fast asleep on his bed. Somehow, he slept through Pikachu's scream. Not that he mind that Ash slept through his nightmare but he really hoped for Ash to wake up so he could cuddle with his trainer and maybe find some level of comfort to fall asleep again. But now, he had to find a way to soothe his body to sleep on his own.

Jumping out of his bed, Pikachu walked to the window facing a tree that was as tall as the house. The roof would be the best place to stargaze until he felt sleepy enough to go back to bed. Stargazing was one of the hobbies Pikachu picked up during his travels across the world with Ash and it helped him calm his nerves until he could sleep again. The stars were also a pretty sight during night, especially away from the more urban centers like Lumious City and Viridian City.

With a good jump, Pikachu jumped from the window to a branch then another branch until he jumped on the roof. He immediately saw the stars and clouds passing by and the wind brush upon his fur gently.

_"I could work with this."_ Pikachu thought to himself quietly before lying down on the roof.

.

.

.

**TREE OF BEGINNING, KANTO REGION  
******3:35 AM****

Within the heart of the Tree of Beginning was Mew, who was locked in a psychic trance that glistened her with ancient and incomprehensible power. No one dared to approach her lest they face her wrath by disturbing her in her crucial task. Her psychic senses were tuned towards the Realm of Souls where every living being with a soul shined like a lighthouse set against a dark background to search for a specific Pokemon that they needed to protect the world once more. Her psychic eyes darted from one soul to another at an incomprehensible speed yet with each passing second she grew more and more frustrated.

_"Where are you, Guardians? We need your aid again..."_

Her psychic eyes continued to search faster and faster as Mew widened her senses to search for the enigmatic Guardians. She could sense her sisters and other fellow Gods' psychic presence as they darted from one soul to another, searching for the same Guardians she was searching for the last few weeks.

_"Where can these Guardians be?" _A frustrated voice spoke who Mew identified to be Giratina's.

_"Who knows?" _Dialga answered equally frustrated and tired from searching. _"It has been billions of years since their souls were lost to us."_

_"We must push on regardless."_ Palkia answered._ "We will need them when the ArchTraitor returns once more."_

A few more voices joined into the party, many of which venting their frustration and tiredness from searching for weeks on end.

_"I have searched the entirety of the Johto Region and the Charicific Valley and I still haven't found a trace of the Guardian of_ War's_ soul." _Moltres replied.

_"Same here in Kalos. I haven't finished searching Lumious City and I have been stuck there for a month or so." _Hoopa replied, his usual optimistic personality drained from searching. _"I still don't have a sign of the Guardian of the Earth's soul anywhere."_

_"At least you are not stuck in Sinnoh." _Articuno replied, his voice laced with hate. "I_ still am struggling to find that fucking Penguin and I don't even know why you made me search for the bastard." _

The voices snickered and giggled all at once, Mew included. They still remembered the embarrassing time Articuno had with the Penguin before he became the Guardian of the Sea.

_"Oh, the Penguin that shot you out of the sky that one time?"_ Hoopa piped in, his optimistic self returning suddenly with him giggling like immature child he still is for a legendary Pokemon._ "God_,_ how did a Penguin, a PENGUIN, with a bow successfully snipe you from the sky?"_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_"... Listen here you little shit..." _

Jokes aside, Mew could understand their grievances. Searching for _five_ specific souls in a sea of what was probably close to a trillion souls scattered across the world wasn't exactly the easiest job.

_"Palkia."_ Mew asked quietly. "If_ I'm not mistaken, Dialga is tracing where their souls have gone from the day they died?"_

_"Yes, Mew." Palkia answered softly. "There is still a three billion year gap between where Dialga last traced their souls and today. It will take her a few more days of total concentration before she can narrow the search for their souls."_

Mew frowned, desperation written all over it.

_"I don't know if we have a few days left..." _Mew began. _"The Veil between our reality and their reality is weakening. I can already feel the tendrils of Chaos seep in quietly."_

_"Have faith, Mew."_ Palkia answered softly._ "Have faith. We will find them."_

Mew visibly smiled a little bit more, but still desperate.

_"If you want good news, the Guardians are awakening." Palkia replied, taking a comforting voice. "Arceus was able to send out a wave of psychic energy to awaken the Guardians... well except for the Guardian of the Psyche. I don't think she would like to rejoin the Guardians after being traumatized at such a young age."  
_

_"Oh yeah that..."_ Mew's tail in the physical tail in the real world stopped waggling. _"Arceus..."_

Palkia could sense Mew's psyche take a more sad and depressed tone. She regretted to bring up Arceus after what happened to him.

_"Also.._" Palkia quickly replied to change the subject. "... _the soul of the Guardian of the Skies has been traced back to Kanto." _Mew's eyes widened at the revelation.

_"Where?"_

_"We don't exactly where in Kanto, Mew. But he is somewhere there. Solgaleo and Lunala found his soul in Alola but it disappeared before they could get to him. They did, however, trace his soul back to Kanto before it disappeared into the part of the Sea of Souls encompassing Kanto."_

__"So I still have to search?__"__

__"I'm afraid we all have to. But it's a start."__

An uncomfortable silence followed while Mew contemplated on her next action.

__"Then I guess I'll have to start searching right away." __

Breaking away from the mental conversation between the legendary Pokemon, Mew took a deep breathe and widened her senses to the entirety of the Kanto. Thirty eight million souls lived in the region, excluding the souls of humans. One of them was the Guardian she was looking for

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N.**

And I guess that's it.

So welcome to the Pokemon: Rise of the Guardians story where I (attempt) to create a universe and a storyline that hopefully will garner the attention of the community at large. A few things first though.

1\. This story is done mostly for my personal pleasure and practice for my writing skills.

2\. This story will assume that there are no differences between mythical and legendary Pokemon. The wiki states that they are essentially the same barring what the media says what Pokemon is mythical or legendary. So I will assume they are just Gods.

3\. This story is going to be very, very long.

Feel free to critic me. I need to improve my writing skills.


End file.
